


Memories

by DorothyOz



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alcohol, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, SGA Secret Santa Fic Exchange, Slash, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/pseuds/DorothyOz
Summary: Sheppard and Lorne find themselves half drunk in Atlantis’ Winter Party talking about their loved ones and the good memories they have of them.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/gifts).



> This story was written for the [2017 Secret Santa](https://sga-secretsanta.livejournal.com/) for [littlemimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm). I hope you like it.

**MEMORIES**

* * *

 

**A/N: please read**

**Title:** Memories

 **Recipient:** [Mimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm) ([littlemimm](https://littlemimm.livejournal.com/profile) in LJ)

 **Summary:** Sheppard and Lorne find themselves half drunk in Atlantis’ Winter Party talking about their loved ones and the good memories they have of them.

 **Genre:** Romance, friendship, holiday fic, SGA Secret Santa

 **Season/episode:** SG: Atlantis, post season 5

 **Spoilers:** Stargate movie, Stargate: SG1 (all seasons and movies), and SG: Atlantis (season 1 to 5)

 **Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cam Mitchell, Evan Lorne/Carson Beckett, past Evan Lorne/Pete Grodin.

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** Alcohol use, DADT.

 **Disclaimer:** Read profile

 **Acknowledgements:** Big thanks to [Amycat8733](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amycat8733/pseuds/Amycat8733) for beta-reading the story for me, and being awesome.

 **Comments:** This story was written for [2017 SGA Secret Santa Exchange](https://sga-secretsanta.livejournal.com/) in LJ for [Mimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm) ([littlemimm](https://littlemimm.livejournal.com/profile) in LJ). I’ve done my best to give you something you like, and I sincerely hope you do enjoy it. 

* * *

 

**MEMORIES**

* * *

 

They didn’t know how or why, but Evan Lorne and John Sheppard found themselves unlikely companions, sitting at a table in the cafeteria drinking beer side by side while everyone else danced to their heart content. Atlantis’ Winter Party, the non-denominational winter celebration Elizabeth had created to mark the holidays and make them apt for everyone in the expedition, seemed to create unlikely drinking buddies.

To be fair, John was already daydreaming of his visit home and the time he would be spending with his lover during the holidays. Cam’s mother was going to feed him more of her exquisite pies than even him could eat, Cam’s father would want to play poker with him, and Cam himself would give him as much TLC as he could take. He couldn’t wait to get home. It had been a very long time since he felt this way. He was happy in Atlantis and he didn’t really miss Earth, and for a very long time he had wanted nothing from there. However, when Atlantis was stranded on Earth, he reconnected with his first love; one beautiful, caring, and surprisingly romantic jock he had fallen in love with when he was in the Academy. Since then, he’s been talking with him through emails and phone calls, or what passed as phone calls in Atlantis: skype-like connections reviewed by the Intel department, which was staffed with people chosen by General O’Neill for their discretion and respect for privacy. He still missed him like crazy and couldn’t wait to see him in person again.

“I told you how I met Pete, and how we almost got caught kissing at an SGC Christmas party. Now it’s your turn. How did you meet Mitchell, John?” Evan prompted.

Sheppard had talked his subordinate into using his name and treating him like a friend rather than a boss for one night. The alcohol helped him achieve it. He was sure of that. What he wasn’t sure was if he liked the idea of sharing that particular memory. He really liked Evan though, he considered him a very good friend, so he decided to indulge him.

“It was at the Academy.”

“Oh, oh…. That smile! I have never seen you smile like that!” Evan exclaimed. “First love?”

“Maybe…”

“Oh, no, no, no… don’t be coy!” Evan was most definitively drunk as a skunk. “C’mon, tell.”

“He needed help with a math class…”

* * *

 

John was in the Academy’s library studying for a physics exam, when none other than the most popular jock around came in and sat at his table without even asking. He was gorgeous, probably straight as an arrow and about to annoy him with something stupid. He had a crush on him, there was no way of denying it, and it angered him because it was never going to be reciprocated and chances were the guy would punch him if he knew it.

“John, right?”

Stunned and annoyed already at the mere idea of talking with him, he nodded and waited to hear whatever stupid reason Mitchell had to interrupt his study.

“Cam. Cameron Mitchell. That’s my name.” He was rambling nervously, and John found it cute, which only served to deepen his aggravation. He really did not want to have a crush on the guy.

Mitchell cleared his throat to cover his anxiety and tried again. “I’m having some trouble with my math classes and Sam told me you were really good at it… I was wondering… would you help me? I’m willing to pay you, of course. I really need the help. I need really high grades if I’m going to make it into fighter pilot training.”

“Ok. I’ll help but if I hear one joke about my nerdiness, the deal is off.” John had had enough of Mitchell’s friends calling him an antisocial nerd behind his back. At least, they were too scared to do it to his face; they’d all seen him kick everyone’s ass in combat training.

“Promise.” He looked sincere, so John offered to start immediately.

From that moment on, they met every day to work on Cam’s math and even other subjects. John discovered that he liked it: tutoring Cam helped him learn the subjects faster and better, and he got to spend more and more time with him. He really needed to get a hold of the ever-growing crush on the super-straight all-American boy scout.

Little did he know, Cam wasn’t faring any better at controlling his own feelings for John. Until finally, Cam decided it was time to act. They’d been spending so much time studying together that they’d done it everywhere, including their rooms, where they discovered they could relax and talk more freely… and where Cam could move around when he got anxious with something he was having a hard time understanding without bothering other people. They were meeting today to study in John’s room and his roommate was never there, so Cam was planning on locking the door to avoid intrusions and just confessing his feelings. He knew he was taking a risk, but he had talked long enough with John to know that if he rejected him, he wasn’t going to punch him or get him expelled. It was worth the risk.

They did study for a while, though Cam was so nervous, he spent more time walking in circles around the room than ever. He was trying to screw enough courage to finally confess his feelings like he had planned. He seemed unable to muster enough to do it, and he could see that John was getting annoyed by his strange attitude.

“Look, it’s Friday, if you have a date and don’t want to study, just say so and leave, but stop walking around like a caged animal.” John sounded angry and hurt, and Cam was startled out of his anxiety by his words.

“No, no, no…. I… I don’t have a date. I want to be here. With you.”

John looked at him, shock and confusion clear on his face. Cam knew that it was now or never; he could see how scared John was, if he backed away now, he’d never get another opening.

“I want to be with you,” he said honestly.

To drive the point across, he walked towards his nerdy friend, sat down beside him on the bed, and tentatively and slowly, kissed him. It was nothing but a soft, barely there peck, but John’s eyes went wide with wonder and his lips parted hoping for more. Cam, reassured by John’s reaction, repeated the motion but this time let it last longer.

Finally, John responded to the kiss and gave back as good as he was getting, and minutes later they were making out like teenagers. Cam broke up the kiss to stand up and lock the door; they couldn’t risk John’s roommate coming back and entering the room unannounced while they were kissing. Their careers would be over. They both loved flying too much to allow that to happen.

“What brought this on” John asked in his shy voice. Not that anyone would have noticed, except for Cam who by now knew very well when John was unsure of himself but trying to hide it.

“I’m crazy about you,” Cam answered simply. “I just couldn’t keep it to myself any longer. What about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you.” Cam cleared his throat to mask his own insecurity. “Do you want to be with me?”

John couldn’t really answer with words, so he nodded and kissed Cam again.

“We shouldn’t stay here. It’s not safe,” John stated after a while.

“You’re right. Let’s get out of here, drive to another city, and get a motel room. We can spend the weekend there.”

At Cam’s suggestion, John smiled brilliantly, and they left to do just that.

* * *

 

“Oh, man!! That’s actually romantic! And sweet!” Evan commented with a laugh. “Who would have thought? Sheppard, one of the most feared men in the city is a romantic!”

“Technically, it was Cam’s idea. He’s the romantic one. I just enjoy the benefits of having a romantic partner. Now, you’re the one taking Beckett to Paris for a romantic escapade before visiting his folks for Christmas.” Sheppard couldn’t resist mocking his second in command a bit, seeing as how he was doing the same thing.

Evan had the grace to blush at the obvious call out but he lifted his beer in salute to his boss. “Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> [littlemimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm). I hope you liked my little fic for you. It inspired some new ideas so I may write a sequel soon. Let me know what you think. <3


End file.
